The present invention relates to an ultrasonic unit adapted to be used for home, professional and industrial applications to perform a variety of functions, as well as motor designs and power sources available therefore.
Heretofore, the use of ultrasonic energy has been directed towards the medical and industrial markets without any major attempt to enter the home consumer field via products incorporating an ultrasonic motor adapted to be hand held with a complimentary converter for increasing the normal 60-cycle per second house current to an ultrasonic range, of say 40,000 cycles per second, to energize the motor.
Applicants have discovered that it is possible to produce home oriented products, by supplying to the consumer a basic kit that permits the user a major degree of flexibility in the application of ultrasonic energy to a number of areas. Accordingly, the present invention permits one or more kits which may be variously designated as:
1. An ultrasonic hobby kit. PA1 2. An ultrasonic multi-duty home service kit. PA1 3. An ultrasonic universal chores kit. PA1 4. An ultrasonic home workshop and the like. PA1 5. An ultrasonic cosmetric kit which may include a razor, water pick, toothbrush, or prophylaxis unit.
An essential aspect of the ultrasonic motor technology today requires an electrical converter to increase the frequency of the normal house current to an ultrasonic rate, which rate for purposes of this invention is defined within the range of approximately 5,000 to 1,000,000 cycles per second. Accordingly, the present invention in each of its various forms provides a converter, either adapted to be plugged directly into an electrical outlet through an electrical cord or connected to a battery. The converter is electrically connected to the motor which is designed to convert the electrical energy into mechanical vibrations at an ultrasonic rate. The present invention provides various converters adapted to be used in connection with variously housed motors adaptable for a number of applications.
In connection with the home consumer market particularly, the cost to date of the ultrasonic motor-converter systems has hindered the introduction of ultrasonics into the consumer field in any sizeable scale. This invention provides a way for producing the ultrasonic system with the versatility necessary for practical application thereof on an economical basis.